Future Drabble 2
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Part 2 dari Future Drabble/Karmanami-Gakurio-Nagikae/Care for RnR?


Sum : Part 2 dari Future Drabble/Karmanami-Gakurio-Nagikae/Care for RnR?

.

.

Ansakyou milik Matsui Yuusei

 **Dedicated to who want the sequel: Kona Izumi (TsukiKonaIzumi), Sasuga Afi n Takamiya Haruki, and for those who want it.**

 **Hope You Enjoy, Warning Below**

WARNING: OOC Possible, Typo, Alur Kecepetan dll...

.

.

 **Turunan Ibunya**

Sial.

Entah dosa apa Kazuma sampai harus ketemu Maori di perpustakaan.

Ditambah lagi, semua tempatnya penuh! Dan tersisa kursi kosong di sebelah gadis itu, yah, mau gimana lagi toh sepertinya dia juga punya pertanyaan untuk gadis berambut merah itu, jadi dia santai saja sambil membawa buku pelajaran.

"Ehm," Kazuma menunjukkan simbol-simbol keberadaannya.

Maori diem.

"Anoo..,"

"SSSHHHH!"

Maori masih mingkem.

Hingga ketika perpustakaan mau tutup, Kazuma keluar bersama Maori, sementara gadis itu baru menoleh "Lho? Kazu, dari kapan disitu?"

"Dari tadi di perpus! Masa nggak nyadar!?"

"Eh? Kupikir sebelahku kosong lho!?"

"Gusti.. serius kamu nggak sadar?"

"Iya.., aku bahkan baru nyadar seharian tadi aku diem di Perpus lho,"

 _DEMI TUHAAANNNN ANAK INI GAK PEKA KEBANGETAN..._

Malam itu, Kazuma yang stress ngadepin Maori bertanya pada sang Ayah "Tou-san, Mao itu nggak pekanya kebangetan ya?" tanya Kazuma, Gakushuu yang sedang merapihkan dokumennya menatap anaknya "Huh? Memang kenapa? Kamu suka sama dia?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Bukan, tadi aku ke perpus terus ketemu dia, karena penuh aku duduk sebelah dia kucoba panggil-panggil dia nggak nyadar, pas baru mau pulang aja dia baru nyadar aku daritadi di sebelah," kata Kazuma sambil menatap layar TV di depannya.

Gakushuu dan Rio saling pandang.

"Turunan Emaknya," ujar mereka serempak.

.

.

 **Dia Nyata**

"Paaa,"

Nagisa menoleh kearah Akane, dia baru saja duduk di ruang tengah ketika anaknya itu memanggilnya "Iya?" tanya Nagisa.

"Pengin ketemu Kirito," kata Akane, Nagisa terbatuk "Nak, kamu tau sendiri dia nggak nyata," kata Nagisa "Ada kok! Saka-cchiii ketemu sama Asuna!" kata Akane "Saka-chi?" tanya Nagisa bingung, baru denger nama temennya.

"Iya! Itu lho anaknya Oom Terasaka ama Tante Hinano?" tanya Akane,

"Oh, mereka itu 'kan diacara Cosplay?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Gak mauuuu pokoknya Akane mau ketemu Kiritoooo!"

Nagisa pasrah, jalan menuju istrinya kemudian berkata "Akari, besok ajakin si Akane ketemu Kirito sana..,"

"Oh! Kirigaya-kun ya? Boleh!" kata Akari "Gimana caranya? Kirito 'kan nggak nyata," kata Nagisa "Kirigaya-kun nyata sayaaangg.., kalo yang kamu liat di TV mungkin pas lagi akting, editannya bagus ya?" tanya Akari sambil membereskan perabotan makan.

"Jadi Kirito nyata?"

"Lha, kita di dunia 2D ini, apa yang nggak nyata?"

.

.

 **Overprotective (1): Gakushuu**

"Ah, masuk aja Ii-kun," Gakushuu menoleh kearah pintu, putrinya yang baru saja pulang masuk ke dalam rumah bersama seorang laki-laki, Gakushuu memincingkan matanya, tajam seperti pisau.

"Eh, bawa temen?" tanya Rio yang baru saja memasak.

"Bukan dia—,"

"Pergi kamu, nak," kata Gakushuu sambil menatap anak itu tajam "Kau masih seribu tahun pantas dari anakku, pulang, sebelum kucincang dirimu," kata Gakushuu, Miharu cengok.

"Tunggu Pa—,"

Anak itu uda keburu pergi duluan.

"Papa itu temennya Kazu-chin ama Gakuro kenapa diusir!? Dia uda nungguin di depan pintu dari jam 12!" kata Miharu "Jadi bukan pacarmu?" tanya Gakushuu "Ya Bukanlah! Ngaco!" seru Miharu.

Esoknya, Gakushuu dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk pengecekan..

.

.

 **Overprotctive 2: Karma**

Oke, semua tau Maori itu gadis impian semua orang—

—Minus jahil plus nakalnya

Karena itu, bagi orang awam yang nggak tau apa-apa soal Maori pasti langsung suka ama gadis itu, nah, karena Maori itu—agak—nyembunyiin sifat jahilnya di sekolah, banyak banget senpainya yang suka sama Maori, tentu saja mendapat reaksi penolakan dari sang ayah.

Pernah sekali, waktu Karma menjemputnya di gerbang sekolah, Karma melihat dia lagi ditembak sama senpainya, ya jelas aja tuh setan marah, diambilnya sebotol klorofom dan memasukannya ke tas bocah yang nembak Maori, jangan tanya caranya gimana.

Kemudian dia langsung narik Maori gitu aja.

Besoknya, seorang anak yang keracunan klorofom ada di TV

.

.

 **Overprotective 3: Nagisa**

"Akane, hari ini kamu pulang bareng siapa?" tanya Nagisa "Bareng Ryousuke Pa., emang napa?" tanya Akane, Nagisa menggeleng "Bener ama Ryou-kun doang?" tanya Nagisa menatap putrinya serius "Iya Pa, kok tampang Papa horor gitu?" tanya Akane.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Nagisa, dia memperlihatkan foto seorang anak cowok yang sedang jalan dengannya.

"Ii-kun? Oh, dia temanku, suka nraktir," kata Akane "Ii-kun? Nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Nagisa "Okajima Iiechi," kata Akane.

Nagisa mingkem.

"Jauhin tuh anak mulai besok, ya,"

.

.

 **Dokumen Terlarang**

Ryuuji memang anak yang ingin tau macam-macam, terkadang bersama Ryousuke mereka pergi ke Gedung Lama Kelas 3E atau ke gudang untuk mencari barang-barang lama ayah mereka, kali ini mereka pergi ke kelas 3E karena penasaran dengan sesuatu.

"Jadi menurut infoku sih.. Mama itu 'Eien-no-Zero' Papa 'Gender' Karma-ojiichan 'Chuunihan' Manami-baasan 'Poison Glasses'? Yang Manami-baasan enggak banget deh, siapa yang kasih codename?" tanya Ryousuke "Oom Terasaka kalau nggak salah," kata Ryuuji.

"Pantesan,"

"Omong-omong Mamamu kasian banget ya 'Eien-no-Zero'," tawa Ryuuji "Hush," kata Ryousuke memincingkan matanya.

Keduanya membongkar barang lalu menemukan daftar lengkap codename kelas 3E "Keras Kepala... Karasuma-ojiisan ya?" tanya Ryousuke "Etto.. 'Penggila Bisbol' Sugino-sensei!" seru Ryuuji, mereka asyik membaca daftar itu.

Hingga mereka menemukan satu halaman yang depannya diberi tanda.

-BAHAYA JANGAN DIBUKA-

Ryousuke dan Ryuuji saling pandang "Buka jangan?" tanya Ryuuji "Jangan, ah! Takutnya ada apa-apa..," kata Ryousuke "Buka!"

"Ja-,"

...

"Papa?" tanya Ryuuji, malamnya saat sedang makan "Hem?" tanya Karma, dia masih membaca novel yang baru ia beli.

"Papa suka beli foto Mama yang rada-rada.., ya?" tanya Ryuuji.

Karma batuk.

Manami cengok.

Maori mingkem.

"M-Maksudmu apa nak?" tanya Karma, ekspresinya gugup nggak ketulungan "Eh Ryuu-kun kamu tau darimana?" tanya Maori, Ryuuji mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya "Aku nemu disini ada Berkas Folder ada yang tulisan Karma Akabane aku buka dan isinya... subhanallah semua," kata Ryuuji.

Malamnya, Manami ngambek dan minggat ke rumah Akari, ternyata Nagisa juga ditinggalin jadi mereka berdua minggat ke rumah Rio.

.

.

 **Suami Gamers**

"Gaku, kok masih bangun jam segini?" tanya Rio, sempet kaget ngeliat bayang-bayang dari ruang tamu, sempet ngira genderuwo tadinya mau dibacain ayat kursi.

Gakushuu hanya menghela nafas "Nungguin sesuatu," kata Gakushuu.

"Apan?"

Lain! Lain! Lain!

Hape Gakushuu berbunyi "Halo Ma? Belum rilis kah?" tanya Gakushuu, Rio kebingungan liat suaminya itu "Jam 3? Sip, gue tungguin," setelah percakapan singkat, Gakushuu kembali bersandar ke kursi "Nungguin apa sih?" tanya Rio.

"DOTA 3,"

Semiggu itu, Gakushuu dan Karma nggak diizinin masuk kamar sama istri mereka.

.

.

 **Kecil-kecil setan**

"Ma, aku boleh pinjam botol kimianya?" tanya Maori, Manami menoleh "Emang buat apa?" tanya Manami "Aku mau bikin percobaan," kara Maori sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas, sepertinya bahan ramuan.

"Boleh, ini," Manami memberikan botolnya.

"Sip, Makasi,"

..

"Jadi kamu bikin apa?" tanya Manami penasaran, sudah 2 hari lewat dan anaknya belum ngasih tau mau bikin apan "Udah jadi kok Ma, lancar lagi!" kata Maori nyengir "Emang kamu bikin apa?" tanya Manami lagi "Klorofom, ditambah wasabi ditambah sodium hidroksida, kata Papa buat Terasaka-san!"

Manami speechless.

Buru-buru dia ngambil kertas yang Maori bawa.

 **BAHAN-BAHAN BUAT JAILIN ORANG (by Akabane Karma & Akabane Maori)**

 **-Wasabi**

 **-Klorofom**

 **-Bir**

 **-Sodium Hidroksida**

 **-Cabe**

 **-Mayonaise**

Dalam 3 hari, Manami membuat laboratorium kerjanya sendiri.

.

.

 **Thug Life**

"Maori udah baca buku ini?" tanya Akane, yang dipanggil menoleh "Buku apan?" tanya Manami "Ini lho, buku anti jomblo.. kemarin dikasi Okajima-jiichan," kata Akane, Maori mengambil buku itu "Napa baca buku ini Ne? Emang kamu jomblo?" tanya Maori.

"Enggak siiiihhh kali aja gitu kamu mau baca, biar dapet Realitionship Goal gitu?" tanya Akane, niatnya mau nyindir.

"Realitionship Goal? Tch, Baka," kata Maori sambil melempar buku itu, melayang diatas pala anak orang.

"I have more Goal first than that thing,"

Thug Life, Thug Life...

.

.

 **Yang Salah Siapa, Yang kena siapa**

"Jadi nilai kamu berapa?" tanya Gakuhou menatap ketiga anak Gakushuu, sementara sang Ayah diam saja sambil menikmati makan malam.

"Aku peringkat 2," kata Gakuro sambil meminum jusnya.

"Peringkat 3," kata Kazuma

"Ke-5," kata Miharu sambil tersenyum, anggota keluarga Asano cengok ngeliat Miharu, bahkan Gakushuu, berharap anak ceweknya nggak diapa-apain bapaknya.

"Ooh, perinkat 5," kata Gakuhou.

"Gakushuu, ikut aku sebentar," kata Gakuhou lagi, Gakushuu hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian ngikut ayahnya ke satu kamar.

Rio mingkem, kemudian ngeliat anaknya sambil senyum "Berdoa buat Gaku yuk, semoga selamat,"

.

.

 **Nonton Apa?**

"Aku nemu film lama Papa, nonton yuk," ajak Ryousuke sambil membawa sekantong penuh DVD.

"Bolehh..,"

"Mau Apa?" tanya Ryousuke.

"Terserah," jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka kemudian melihat-lihat isinya "Minion?"

"Nggak, gue gak mau otak gue rusak karena bahasa mereka," kata Gakuro

"Papoy Papoy-Bananaaa~," kata Maori.

"Yaudah deh, Insidious?" tanya Ryousuke.

"Enggak rame," jawab Kazuma

"..GGS? Ehh bacanya apanih.. Ganteng Ganteng Serigala?"

"BAKAR DVD-nya!" seru Ryuuji

"Anak Jalanan?" tanya Ryousuke, bingung kenapa bapaknya punya kaset sinetron Indo.

"Enggak mau nggak mutu," kata Akane.

"...Uttaran? Ini apa? Ada yang udah pernah nonton?" tanya Ryousuke

Semuanya menggeleng—eh, kecuali Maori.

"Yaudah coba kita tonton," kata Ryousuke "Janga-," Maori telat ngeberhentiinnya.

"Dung Tarang Tung Tung Tarang tung~,"

"STOP! MATIIN TAYANGAN ITU! MATIIN GUE SAKIT PERUT DENGERNYA!"

"AGGGHHH TELINGAKUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAA-,"

Ryousuke mematikan tayangan itu "Hahh yaudah, kalia maunya apa!?" tanya Ryousuke.

"Kan dibilangin terserah!" seru Gakuro.

Esoknya, Ryousuke kena jewer Nagisa karena DVD Player-nya rusak.

 **Owari.**

 **Ok, I'm back to my oldself.**

 **Nggak, ore nggak tau bikin apan.**

 **Care for A Review?**


End file.
